Vaul Units
Ground Few units have shields GEAR (Ground Excavation and Assembly Robot) :Mining robot. Resembling a ring with arms, GEARs build by digitizings materials and reconstructing them in a way similar to that of transporters (Star Trek Replicators). A digital representation of a building appears while being constructed and the parts appear form the ground up (i.e. Tetris). :Due to the high cost of building and maintainning units, GEARs can combine with any infantry unit and give them 10 additional strength, while becoming a 30 point shield. For example a Zergling can have 15 melee damage (3X Original) and can stand longer in the field. The Assult rifles of Terran Marines can be energized to accerate ammo with 16 ranged attack (<2X original). Protoss Zealots, who already have cybernetics, are given more upper body strength for 26 Melee attack. Even an unarmed spellcaster can have 10 attack. Special abilities: *Combine: merges with infantry unit to give 10 additional attack and 30 Shield Points. The combined unit counts as one (supply/control/psi). FX-Sentry :Embodying the Xel'Naga's primary robot defence force, the FX-Senty rivals the Terran Marine in versatility. The FX-Sentry comes in three types. All cost 80 minerals, Terran Marine (50 min) and Protoss Zealot (100 min), but Replicators can be set to produce one version depending on the minerals at hand (i.e. buy cheap if not enough minerals/Vespene gas to build in bulk) :#Cog-the "cheapest" version, two units are produced for the 80 minerals (40 minerals per unit). They are basically skeletons that are strong as Terran Marines, but only do melee attacks. A good setting for early engagements. :#Defender-the "average" unit, this costs the full 80 minerals. This is a Cog with nanites for muscle (Terminator 3: T-X) and as strong as an unshielded Protoss Zealot. The skull supports two nano-optics that fire photon beams with settings that can stun, kill, and disintegrate (Star Trek phaser) ground and air units. Its nanites can also heal it over time like the Zerg, but a GEAR can double the repair speed. :#Crusader-see air units Special abilities: *Come in three versions with varying cost Snowcat :What was the first mortal enemy of the Zerg? FIRESTROMS. Since the genetic manipulations of the Zerg by the Xel'Naga, the Zerg Genome has incorporated carapaces resistant to heat from storms and atmospheric re-entry. This makes Terran Firebats slightly ineffective against some Zerg strains. So the Neorrens took the other way around. :Snowcats are reformated, white-themed Firebat Suits filled by FX superstructures. The C-140 Epyon Plasma Incinerator Cannons were replaced with LN-2 Liquid Nitrogen Pumps. Biological units only get encased in ice until they can break out: Terrans CyroStim (Brood War: Episode V), Baneling (small control of their explosive fluids), and Protoss sheilds (melt at 60%). Snowcats can freeze a building stopping it from doing anything (Warcraft III: Wyvern), but it can also stop Terran buildings from burning down, and put ice on bleeding Zerg buildings. Heavy armored units/buildings freeze up over time and can not move, best used against mechanical units (Terminator 2: T-1000 frozen). Their armor also becomes brittle, turning NeoSteel into Neoglass. Special abilities: *Can not attack air units *Can only stop biological units *Freeze-buildings freeze and can not function, burn, bleed, but takes 30% or 2X more normal damage. Prowler :When Aiur fell Dragoons were lots forever. Similarliy, the Terrans found Vulture ineffective against Zerg units. Most of which ran away while the pilot balanced driving at high speeds while aiming grenades, leaving Vultures obsolete. Thus, plenty of technology waiting for recycling or refiting scattered everywhere, and the Prowler was "born". In the form of a mechanical hounds (Dragoon for legs and Vulture for a head), Prowlers use the Vulture's variable weapons powered by Dragoon power sources, and extreme speed to tear appart enemies. Providing an excellent defence force for bases and enemy unit detection (Xel'Naga sensors). Special abilities: *Combine dragoon power cores with vulture variable armaments (one at a time, but can be interchanged) :#grenade launcher-default ground attack :#autocannon-air attack great for small, lightly armored craft :#laser-ground only, for heavy armored units (i.e. siege tanks) *Can Detect cloaked and burrowed units (it's a "dog") Buckler :To any Terran players, what is the main problem with Bunkers? They have many advantages: take the hits for infantry inside, take on a nuke, used in base defence/offence, and can be repaired. The answer is simple: THEY CAN'T MOVE. REVs solve this problem as armour tanks, where 4 infantry units can attack in multi-vector assults (Star Trek Voyager: Prometheus). Thus making them capable of handling many enemy units coming from any direction, particularily Protoss Interceptors and Zerg Sourges. Special abilities: *Can load up to 4 infantry units of any race (user friendly) *Large enough to load 2 large ground units *Has no weapons on its own, but attack = sum of units inside (i.e. stackable) Reaver Mk. II :As stated earlier, at the fall of Aiur many technologies were lost. The Reavers are an especially missed part of the Protoss force. Since the first war, reavers were modified from their orginal function to serve as warmachines. This has not gone unnoticed. The Neorrens recognise the strategic value of the reavers and have altered them to more battle-ready forms. Still retaining its Scarbs and shields, now they are able to drain minerals, gas, and supply/control/psi. These do however go to a good cause;) Neorrenss gain the minerals and gas due to newly installed mini-transporters (Star Trek DS9: Field of fire), while reavers gain energy. Once the energy bar is full the Reaver MK.2 can overload and self-destruct. Special abilities: *Leech: :#Slowly drain resources from enemy buildings (Command Center/Hive/Nexus), and transport to base :#Build up energy bar (can not do automatically) *Detonate-once the energy bar is full, unit self-destructs with 1000 Splash damage or equal to damage of all Scarbs in Scarb bay Replicant :When you think of robots, do you think of psychic powers? The psionics of the Xel'Naga were long coveted by the Neorrens. At the discovery of the Protoss' formidable powers and the Terran's budding strength, the need for defences (or out of envy) grew steadly. Using genetic samples of Protoss and Terrans (with level 10+), Xel'Naga advance technology (genetic modifiers, Kaydarin crystals, more unknown tech), and their own nanite and techno-organic materials (they did not spend eons just sleeping/observing) the first series of psionic machines arrived in the Replicants. Now that they have gained plenty intel from the first war, they are ready to unleash the full might of the Protoss/Terrans/Xel'Naga combined. They are constaintly evolving, gaining new powers and tech in each generation. In the latest series, a nanotech variant of the FX-Defender without the Cog-skeleton, their true forms resemble metallic female Terrans (Kerrigan/Nova). They lack any physical attack. Older models, "male", were used in infiltations during the first war. Special abilities: *No physical attack *Immunity(automatic)-unaffected by negative effects, not counting Archons and Battlecruisers *Mimic-copies infantry units and their powers (i.e. stim pack, cloak, psionic storm), but uses all energy and must recharge. Can not copy larger units (i.e. Siege Tanks and Ultralisks). Air All aircraft are Plama Shielded Crusader :The third version of the FX-Sentry. These cost the full 80 Minerals and 25 Vespene Gas. These units have jets for legs and can switch from ground to air like the new Terran Viking. Larger than Protoss Interceptors, but just as fast and manuverable. Often set with their default optic photon beams (see Defender-type), that can burn holes into enemy capital ships with ease, the Crusader-type can also be armed serveral weapons for various operations. :The Zerg Defiler's Dark Swarm ability makes ranged attacks impossible, thus makes all aerial assult useless. To combat this problem, the Crussader is given two giga-blades. These blades are a hybrid of monomolecular swords, of Xel'ganium, and energy (Gundum Seed). For large numbers of aerial attackers, Crusaders are given jet-packs with missle pods. These can flood the skies with 20-40 missles in a second. :There are many types of shields. The Protoss' normal plasma shielding and the Immortal's hardened shields to name two. Sentry shielding is slightly different. Fighting alone the shields take full damage. When grouped with other Sentries, damage is shared between each unit. Special abilities: *Can lift off and land *Variable armaments: #Optic blasters-fires photon beams at land and air #Giga-blades-hybrid swords for land and aerial melee (very powerful) #Missle pods-fires volleys of small rockets at small fighter craft (weak against capital) *Dispersion shields-alone one Sentry takes full damage. If more Sentries are around the damage is divided amoung them (i.e. 2 Setries v.s. one marine's 6 normal = 3 damage to Sentry shields). Predator :Stumbling upon abandoned Terran aerospace research plants, the Neorrens found the unfinished designs of Predators. Adapting their technologies to the relatively crude Terran tech, the Predators sport multiple anti-particle guns capable of damaging any know substance or alloy, Protoss plasma shielding (something Terrans still have trouble replicating), and pin-point targeting systems. Predators are great at protecting capitial ships from hit-and-run tractics of Wraiths and Corsairs. Scourges could only get through Predators if their numbers where "countless", and even then a sparce few could survive. Special abilities: *Intercept-unleashing all armaments, the Predator fires salvos on anti-particle rounds that effectively neutralizes any incoming ordiances. Collector :These saucer-like craft where once used by the Xel'Naga to harvest organisms in their earlier genetic experiments. Before their "destruction" at the hands of the Zerg, the Collectors were left on automatic, interacting with only synthoids based on the anatomy of another ancient race (old allies/the Greys) long gone. Curiously, these synthoids were also the first in the M-X series (experiments at psionics: memory erase). Now they have been reformatted into troop transport for the Neorrens. Serving in both exploration and transport, the Collectors are an invaluable part of the Neorren Forces. Using tractor beams, the Collector can load any and all ground units of any race. To prevent first contact with races, Collectors are equiped with cloaks. Though this precaution has not always worked before due to limited A.I. of the synthoids (need to get "samples" for future genetic testing at any cost). Special abilities: *Harvest-loads up frozen units (see Snowcat) for "new possiblities" *Cloak-cloaked transport, all other races Monitor :These were the eyes and ears of the Xel'Naga on the most primative explorations. Refamtted anf refit, now they are the Neorren's key to countless victories. They are mobile detectors that can spy on enemy base with near impunity (see special abilities). Using matter-energy conversion technology, Monitors can blast a beam at resource nodes and convert them (Transformers Beast Wars: Vox Moon weapon alters Energon from unstable to stable). What did you think happenes to resources used in units go after being destroyed? Utlizing what was left of the Psi Disruptor on Braxis and sensor dampeners, Monitors can cause black outs at various enemy bases, neutralizing defence structures. Finally, Midas-class satellite is the key to the ultimate weapons of each race, if captured. Special abilities: *Transmute-replenches depleted Vespene geysers, and refills/alters Minerals into Gold Minerals (they are not natural) *Black Out-neutralizes base defences *Relay-unlocks Ultimate Weapons of each race Star Relic :The Xel'Naga Capitial Ship previously seen on the Dark Templar world Shakuras as a mobile statue (Brood War: The Insurgent). The Star Relic primarily attacks air and ground targets with Quantum Missles (a hybrid of matter, antimatter, and psionic energy). Their most devastating weapon is the sonic cannon. Enemy units in the area are crushed by the power of the blast, any unit within the blast area is temporally stuned. All races depend on Minerals, but none of their attack can harm these resource nodes. The sonic connon can disintegrate an enemy base's "food" source within seconds. Zerg units that are burrowed are instantly killed by cave-ins. Special abilities: *Attacks with Quantum Missiles (20-30 damage) *Shockwave-weaker than the Yamato Cannon (ground attack 200 Splash damage), but attacks a wide field with less energy. Destroys resource nodes, ground units/building and anything underground burrowed Zerg/new Supply Depots Category: Xel'Naga Relics